A New Generation
by WaterFay
Summary: not for people who like RinoaSqualls a daddy and a single parent. Thankfully he has Siefer there to help him through everything.


untitled  
  
By Waterfay  
  
Disclaimer:I only own my characters no others.  
  
....................................  
  
Squall and Laguna sat in the easy chairs in the Laguna's office near the Window and looked out over the night city. Squall was very quiet and blew puffs of cool air over his hot chocolate mug. Eye's bleary with tears, Squall leaned back.  
  
"I cant take it...... Its been a month and Im not even allowed to talk to them!." Squall pulled out a small photograph from his jacket and looked at the two bright eyed and laughing children. One a girl and the other a boy. "I miss them." he said softly.  
  
Laguna nodded and looked at his son. After Squall and Rinoa had finnaly broke it off she demanded him out of the house and with a brake like that he felt eyes on him all the time in the city so he went back to Balamb Garden, which had taken residence just outside of Esther for the winter and went back to Balamb during the summer and at christmas. Laguna insisted he stay at the estate and watched as his son morned at his lose. He morned not for Rinoa but instead for his two children. Twins. One girl and one boy that looked so much alike. So much like Squall and even inherited the swaying hair style and gray-blue eyes, with the exception of both having longer hair than thier father. They always wore matching clothes and refused to where otherwise and they insited on pulling their hair back in slight pony tails that came down to thier shoulder blades. They ment everything to Squall. For if it wasn't for the children he would have left many years ago. His pride and joy, Little Griffin and Aurora.  
  
"She wont even let me see them! SIX YEARS OLD! I cant bare the thought of waiting for 12 years to see them." tears welled at the corner of his eyes as Laguna rubbed his arm in a soothin motion.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
.....................  
  
"GO TO BED!" shouted Rinoa as she turned on her heal and headed back downstairs to her party. Griffin and Aurora laid down in their beds and watched as thier mother left the room.  
  
"I hate her...." Mumbled Aurora as she got up to check if she had gone.  
  
The little boy got up and looked at his sister with wide eyes "Are you sure about this sissy? What if we cant find him?" He came to the girls side and grasped her hand as she gave him a hug.  
  
"yeah Im sure! Dad took me to see the bridge that connected this continant to Esther...all we have to do is get on the train that has a 232 mark on it and get off at the end of the line.....then walk across the bridge." She smiled happily at the memory of her father and went to her closet to pull out a two identicle Black Sleeved sweaters and blue jeans. Putting on thier small black boots the two pulled thier hair back and stood at the window. "We will see daddy soon!"  
  
"ok...i trust you sissy."  
  
"You should.."Aurora dug under her bed for the tickets she had aquired by unknown means and two black Back packs filled with some fruit she snatched that evening.  
  
"What about monsters! member' them sissy?" Griffin looked fearfully at his twin.  
  
"Daddy gave me Siren....she will keep away monsters!"  
  
With that the two snuck out there window and down into the lush yard and ran along bushes till they reached the road. Griffin stopped and looked back at the mansion then at his sister. "Aurora...."  
  
"You dont have to come if you dont want to Griffy.......but I wont stay here with that lady."  
  
"No...im coming!....its just We have never been away from here alone." He cast his eyes bashfully at the ground.  
  
Aurora wrapped her brother in her arms and gave him a tight hug."Dont worry k'? Im with ya' now"  
  
The two set off agian to the nearest train station and boarded the train with little trouble. Giving the lye that thier Father had told them to wait there for the train. A nice lady set them up in a cabin and gave them warm drinks and talked with the twins till the end of the line where the two ran off claiming they saw thier Grandma. It didn't take them long to get to the bridge and they started thier treke across the Bridge.  
  
It was near morning as they spotted Fisherman Horizon. They stopped there and took what money they had and bought sandwhiches.  
  
"Lets go eat on the bridge." suggested Aurora as she led the way. A old fisher man told them a tale that made them laugh and when the two finnished they politely said goodby and the twins started off again.  
  
They hadn't gone far when they saw a small moving thing near the edge of the railling. Being the courius type Aurora went over to the creature and looked at it. "I dont know what it is......but its just a baby!"  
  
"Aint it cute sissy! Its so tinny it fits in your hand!....whats that?" Futher down the rail way was annother one just as tiny and just as adorable to the twins.  
  
Opon a closer observation Aurora smiled as she cuddled the small small creature. "It looks like a cat sorta!"  
  
"Yea!" His smile widened as the one in his own arms mewed softy at the careses. "Think Daddy will let us keep them?"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
Aurora hung her backpack on her front and slipped the small creature inside. Immatateing his sister Griffin did as well and took his sisters hand as they started walking. "Im gonna call him.......Saber."  
  
"Maybe its a girl.."  
  
"Im still gonna call her Saber." He laughed and looked towards Aurora. "Whats you gonna name yours sissy?  
  
Thinking for a moment Aurora answered. "Angel....either way!"  
  
With Saber and Angel tucked away safly the two walked nearly all day till they reached the end of the bridge and set foot on hard dry ground. With the sunseting the two shivered.  
  
"Where is Esther?"  
  
"I donno!" Aurora looked around Sadly. " Mabe if we walk aroun' we will see it! Daddy says its sorta hidin'..." It was late in the night when they saw someone on the land. He was walking around and spoted the kids.  
  
"Now what in the world are you two doin here?" The man looked down at the children and called for his partner. "Mac! commere....found some kids!"  
  
"KIDS OUT HERE?....Jake you sure?"  
  
"Just commere!"  
  
"We are looking for Esther." said Aurora softly  
  
"Well.......where did you come from?"  
  
"Deling City..."  
  
The two men did a double take and grimaced. "Does anyone know your hear?"  
  
"Dad told us not to give valuable information to strangers."  
  
Smiling one of the gaurds patted her on the head. "Ok....We are from Esther....we will take you to see the president."  
  
"Laguna?"  
  
"Howd you know that?"  
  
"................" Both of the twins clamed up and stared innocently at the gaurds.  
  
"OK....at this hour he may have went to bed. We will Let Kiros know about you."  
  
Nothing more to say the guards took the children back to the City and they awed at the lights and colors. Once in the estate all that could be seen was the Janitors. Aurora and Griffin took it all in and spotted a large room. the door was ajar and Aurora nearly screamed when she saw her daddy in a large chair.  
  
"DADDY" the twins shouted as they wrenched away from the guards and dashed into the room.  
  
Squall looked up at the shrill cry and got up to hug his beloved kids in his arms.  
  
"Oh ........ Griffin.....Aurora!?" Squall leaned back and looked at the beaming faces." I cant believe your mom brought you hear!"Laguna stood up and came to the little family.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!!" Laguna was glomped by the children and had to sit down again as the twins crawled into his lap and told him how much he was missed.  
  
Looking towards the door Squall called to the guards." Where is thier escort?"  
  
"What escort sir? We found the little ones wandering outside near the bridge. They dont have one."  
  
"WHAT?" Squall turned to the now silent Sable haired six year olds. Griffin burried his face into the crook of Lagunas neck and Aurora looked her father in the eye." How did you get to Esther?"  
  
"I bought ticket fo' da' train.......an....then me and Griffy walked along the bridge..." Aurora tried to keep her calm as she watched his face change to anger.  
  
"WHAT was your mother thinkin!" Griffin held Aurora's hand as she fought from crying  
  
"That lady dont know we left."  
  
Squall looked at Laguna as his father mouthed 'lady?'. Rubbing a temple and trying to calm down he sat down near them.  
  
"Let me get this strait....You ran away?"  
  
"yes sir" said Aurora on the verge of tears.  
  
"you could have gotton hurt!.....come here Aurora.....Griffin."  
  
The two clasped each others hands and climbed up to there father." She doesn't care....all she does is yell at us.....your not gonna send us back are you." the two looked so adorable as they pouted. What can one do.  
  
"If you really want to stay. I wont let her take you back."  
  
Glad to have his pride and Joys back he thought of the phone call he would have to make. He gave the children over to thier Grandfather and Laguna took them to Squalls room to get cleaned up and to eat a decent meal. While Squall admired Aurora's spunk. Griffin would do pretty much anything she said as long as he was with her.  
  
"Well here I go.."  
  
~ring~  
  
"HELLO!?"  
  
~Rinoa?~  
  
"Squall?.....This is all your fault!"  
  
~The Children are safe.......we found them....they want to stay here.~  
  
"LIKE HELL THEY WILL YOU FAGOT."  
  
~fine. I will fight you for them then.....and I WILL win....goodbye....~  
  
Knowing what she said was the truth he frowned. He knew that he liked girls and guys and his feelings for His companion never went away." How will they react to Seifer...?"Deciding to go find the blonde he headed off.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
........................  
  
"Your father will kill me!"  
  
"Please Grandpa?" The Twins begged him  
  
"I dont know........honey........they are Torama"  
  
The twins looked at him lovingly" pretty please?"  
  
"For tonight......then you have to ask your father."  
  
The twins sat on the floor near a basket that had the bundled up Angel and Sabor. Angel being male and Sabor female the two monster snoozed quietly on the warm towles.  
  
"Baths are done and food is eaten ........ time for bed..." Laguna laughed as he watched the two waddle to the lush bed in two of squalls shirts that would be too big for them.  
  
THey crawled under the cover, letting Laguna tuck them in. The two seemed very content to be there and feel asleep to the story Laguna had told them. Getting up to leave he glanced at the basket on the floor.  
  
'He really will kill me....'  
  
....................................  
  
Squall stayed in Seifers room that night and early in the morning the two went to have breakfast with the twins before heading off to teach thier classes.  
  
The twins where still dressed in the white t-shirts and sat on the balcony with Laguna when the pair had arrived. Aurora took an Instant likeing to Seifer and Griffin hid shyly behind his father till Aurora forced him to come over to her.  
  
"The lady said that Daddy left her for Seifer.......does that make you our new mommy?" said Aurora as she stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth.  
  
Chokeing on his own meal Seifer looked at Squall for help.  
  
"Uh......um.......Dad?" Squall turned to Laguna who had inturn toosed it back to Seifer.  
  
"HE IS YOUR OTHER DAD..." said Fujin as she came out on the balcony with a seven year old girl and a five year old boy.  
  
"Thanks Fujin!" smiled Seifer as she took a seat on the railing and the kids sat down to eat.  
  
Seifer cleared his throat and caught the attention of Aurora and Griffin. "Kids this here is.......your Aunt Fujin!." Fujin shook her head and laughed slightly. "An' these guys are Rukin.." The darkly tanned boy smiled and brushed some white blonde strands from his eyes. "Fawnin...." Fawnin looked at the two and nodded her head but accted as though she could care less.  
  
"Hi!" said Aurora.  
  
Rukin sat next to Griffin and they began to talk quietly while fawnin pearched herself on the railing. The meal when quietly while siefer talked with Fujin about regular boreing things that interested only them and no one else. When the meal was finnaly finished the Twins went back to thier fsathers room with squall and Siefer. The second Squall entered the room he spotted the two torama sleeping on the bed. He looked at Seifer who in turn looked at the kids infrount of him.  
  
"I have a feeling these monsters were brought here by you two..."said Siefer amusedly.  
  
"Daddy?" said Aurora as she pouted cutely up at her father. "Can we keep them. pppppppppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee e?!!!"  
  
"No" Squall said deapaned.  
  
"but-"  
  
"No"  
  
"why not!?"  
  
"Right now they are cute and fuzzy but they will grow up to be monsters. BIG monsters."  
  
"...." tears began to well in her eyes and Griffin looked at his sister.  
  
Aurora began to cry silently and Squall looked at her blankly. "No is no....end of story. New clothes will arive for you soon but i have to go. Siefer will keep an eye one ...... and those torama better be one by the time i come back. He gave Aurora a kiss on the cheek and patted Griffin on the head.  
  
As he made his way down the hall he decided if they wanted a pet he would get them a dog or a cat...No way was he letting them keep monsters for pets.  
  
meanwhile............................  
  
"Now now calm down Aurora.....look ill take the little guys to my rooms and you can come visit them whenever you want k? Squall cant tell me to get ride of them so everything will be alright.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"come in"  
  
"clothes for the youngins." said a woman carrying a large box.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
